Naruto ? is that you?
by Ren Onishi
Summary: what happens whan itachi finaly get's his hand's on the kyuubi, is naruto just a ninja whit no talent now? is this the end ?


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any other Naruto related characters I use them only to write this story I do not make any profit of this story, pleas don't sue me.

Just any other day in Konoha village.

Sasuke and Naruto are sparring. A blushing Hinata watches concerned as Naruto fall's prey to a brutal lioncombo. No more than an hour later they both lie exhausted on the now ravaged ground. Hinata come nearer to check on Naruto who lies arms and legs spread on his back . She is startled as he suddenly jumps up and finds herself face to face with Naruto , separated by no more then a few inches.

Hinata:"_Naruto-kun…_". She turns completely red , at which points she passes out. Naruto:"_Hinata?_".(he looks confused)

While carrying her home on his back , she wakes up , but says nothing , and savors the moment (a slight blush can be detected). As he stops at her house and sets her down Hinata thanks him, Naruto:" no problem Hinata(winks at her)"

(she gets flushed again). He waves goodbye as he sets of for his apartment.

Already thinking of the overly delicious nindo cup noodles on witch he'll be feasting. when he opens the door to his apartment he's surprised by Itachi who swiftly knocks him unconscious. When Naruto comes to he sees Hinata by his bed side. He finds himself in the hospital.

Naruto:" where _am I ? did I have a nightmare? _"

Hinata:" we found you I your apartment ,you where unconscious for 5 day Naruto-kun."

Naruto:" _héééééé 5 days, NO WAY, I've never been out that long, my kyuubi side heals me faster than normal people._"

He rubs over his stomach where the seal should be, but it isn't , his stomach hurts when he touches it.

Naruto:" what _the hell happened….. ITACHI hééé. Where are Kakashi sensei and ero-sennin?_"

Hinata:" _euhm I don't know_"

Naruto:" _please go find them Hinata I need to see them right away!_"

Jiraya:"_no need, I'm here_."

Naruto_:" ero-sennin I was attacked by Itachi at my apartment, and…_"

Jiraya:" _I know naruto , 3 jounin where killed trying to stop him from escaping_."

Naruto:" _but you don't understand the kyuubi kitsune is gone_."

Jiraya:" _I know Naruto , I know. We've got anbu members investigating the matter as we speak._"

Naruto_:" Jiraya sensei… I'm… sorry, I let you down_."

Jiraya:" I'm _not disappointed Naruto , there's no way you could have beat him._"

Naruto_:" yes but the nine tails is MY responsibility. The fourth put this task on me fore a _

_reason, I know it , and I let him and the whole village down_"

**That night Naruto leaves the village in shame , he leaves no trace.**

The next morning Hinata is the first to find him missing (what a coincidence….)

And tells Sasuke and Sakura , who aren't worried in the least,

Sakura:" _he'll be back soon , he'll need his ramen haha_."

Sasuke:" _yeah , well I need him to do some sparring, I haven't had a good fight in days_"

"_so I'll help you look Hinata-san_"

Inner-Sakura:" _now's your chance, find Naruto and deliver him to Sasuke and he'll be yours._"

Sakura:" _yeah lets go_."

_**At noon**_

After looking around the village for the entire morning, he stop looking.

Sasuke:" _where is that moron?"_

Hinata reports Naruto missing to Kakashi.

He seems totally uninterested , although nothing is less true. He meets with Jiraya to think of a plan . Jiraya does not really seem to think anything needs to be done.

Jiraya:" _Naruto left because he thought he let the village down, he'll come back when he's ready_."

**Day's and week's go by without word from Naruto**.

Hinata is sitting by the field where Sasuke and Naruto used to spar, when she sees a glisten , it's a note attached to a tree with a shuriken.

"_Hinata chan , I know I may have let you down , but I need you help. The most amazing thing happened , I'll explain when I see you, but I need for you to bring the scroll of secret forbidden techniques of Konoha, I know this may be asking much, but you have to trust me._

_I'll meet you at the fourth's shrine 1hour past sundown._

_Uzumaki Naruto "_

Hinata checks if anyone saw her. She heads home to prepare herself. She's determined not to let Naruto down. Half an hour till sun down and Hinata enters the store room where they keep the village's treasures, amongst which the scroll. She puts it on her back and uses her byakugan to see if anyone is coming. She jumps the village walls and sets of for the shrine.

She arrives at the designated spot , where Naruto is already waiting.

"_Hinata-chan over here_ "

Naruto leads here to his self made shelter.

"_something amazing happened, Hinata-chan , I went to the fourths shrine every night for 3 months, and yesterday… he spoke to me_."

Hinata:" _Naruto-kun are you alright?"_

"_I'm serious Hinata he spoke to me , he told me why he sealed the kitsune in me, he told me every answer to every question I had , I know what I have to do now_."

Hinata:" _that's great Naruto but I'm guessing you're not coming back to the village yet_"

Naruto:" _your right , I'm not, and I'm sorry for that, but this is what I need to do Hinata-Chan."_

(she looks disappointed)

" _Hinata could you do me 1 more favour?" " I want you to tell Lee to come here in 1 week from now , same place, same time_"

Hinata:" _ok Naruto kun ,… they really miss you back at Konaha you know…_ "

Naruto:"_How about you Hinata ? did you miss me?"_ (Naruto steps closer)

Hinata:" _euhm … well… I…I.. kind of……think.. that… I'm in love with you_ ."

Naruto says nothing ,he steps closer and puts his arms around her. She looks up at his eyes , he kisses her on the forehead and steps away, while Hinata is mesmerised by the moment.

After several minutes she snaps out of it and heads back for the village, as inconspicuous as she can.

**The next day at sunrise**

Lee_:" 1989 , 1990, 1991 , 1992 gnnn , if I cant make 2000 I'll have to run 500 laps around the village on my hands… ,1995 , 1996."_

Hinata_:" Lee kun !"_

Lee:_"_ _1999 , huh what? Whoooaaaaaw" (falls over , from pushing up his whole body on 1 hand)_

Lee_:" aw aw aw "_

Hinata:_"_ _are you Ok Lee kun?"_

Lee_:" huh ,ow sure Hinata chan, What did you want to talk to me about?"_

Hinata:" _not here Lee kun , do you know where we Can talk undisturbed_"

Lee_:" Sure, at my house, my dad's never at home, he's always away on missions, and my mom … died."_

**At Lee's home…**

Lee:" _Can I get you a drink Hinata chan?"_

Hinata_:" some tea would be nice , thank you."_

**Lee puts some water on**…

Lee:" _Now , what's the big secret."_

Hinata_:" I know where Naruto kun is_"

Lee_:" ah Naruto kun… , how come you know where he is…?"_

Hinata:" _he made contact with me yesterday, and he asked me to deliver you a message."_

Lee:" _ah , I see, well… what is it Hinata chan, while were still in the springtime of our youth."_

Hinata:" _well he wants you to meet him six days from now , 1 hour past sundown, at the fourth's shrine."_

Lee_:" any idea why he wants to meet me?"_

Hinata:" _No ,but you can't tell anyone about this Lee kun, you have to swear."_

Lee:" _no sweat Hinata chan I wont breath a word about this."_

Hinata:" _Lee kun could I ask you a favour…?"_

Lee_:" sure what is it?"_

Hinata_:" could you give this note to Naruto when you see him?_

Lee_:" ok Hinata chan I will"_

**Six days have gone by and Lee arrives at the shrine**

Naruto is waiting already.

Lee:" _konbanwa Naruto kun"_ (konbanwa means good evening)

Naruto:" _It's been a while Lee, hope this wasn't inconvenient for you ."_

(they set of for Naruto's shelter)

Naruto:" _Lee I don't know to what extent you know what's going on here but I want 3 favours from you , but only 1 for now."_

Lee:" _ok Naruto kun, talk to me."_

Naruto_:" I have 2 scrolls here, each contains a request, the red scroll contains the first the blue one contains the second, I want you to go home and open the red scroll, and after reading it burn it, then you must hide the blue scroll fore 1 month , no one can find out about my whereabouts Lee, after the month has past, you may open the blue scroll, and decide whether or not you want to fulfil this request then , you destroy the scroll, when I meet you again, I will give you my final request."_

Lee:" ok _Naruto kun, ow yes Hinata chan asked me to give you this note."_

Naruto:" _ah thank u Lee, could you please give this letter to her in return?"_

Lee:" _hai Naruto kun_"

They say there goodbyes and part ways.

Lee heads back to the village with his blinding speed.

And goes home to read the first scroll

Lee reads the scroll.

"_Naruto kun ? what are you planning to do exactly ?"_

The Next morning just before dawn Lee heads towards the forest , he carefully sets the package Naruto requested at the base of a big oak, and goes back to the village to meet Hinata.

Lee:" _Hinata chan!_ "

Hinata turns around and sees Lee running towards her.

Hinata:" _oh , Lee Kun_."

Lee gives her the letter and walks on..

**End of chapter 1**

I hope you enjoyed reading this, the good stuff is still coming up ,this is more of an intro and question raising chapter to build some curiosity .

Plz review.


End file.
